The Potter's Savior
by Ssvetlana15
Summary: Harry Potter is abused. He knows he is a freak, he knows nobody wants him. Until Lucius Malfoy buys him. Will Lucius be able to heal the broken savior? summery sucks. please read. Underaged harry. Lucius/harry pairing. slush MA M/M Draco and Lucius wife will not be in the story. Harry will not go to Hogwarts... Later in the story mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

J.K Rowling owns all characters

Pairing Harry/ Lucius M.

WARNING! SLUSH, WAY UNDERAGED HARRY, BAD DURSLEY, STRONG POWERFUL HARRY, DARK HARRY, NO DARK LORD

Chapter 1

"BOY GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Uncle Vernon yelled as loud as he could. I sighed and slowly made my way down.  
"Boy a VERY important guest is coming tonight, you have to attend. You will keep your head down and be VERY respectful, cause if you are not..." He threatens. I nodded my head, it seemed a lot of important guest have been coming over. So many in fact that my aunt had to move me to Dursley 2nd room so nobody would know they kept me in a cupboard.  
"Go change, they will be here soon," I nodded and ran upstairs as fast as I could, with a broken ankle.

~page break~

I was sitting on the couch with Duggly waiting for the important guest to arrive. I didn't really want to be here, because I knew if I made ONE mistake I would not see the light of day for a very long time.  
Suddenly the doorbell rings.  
Aunt Petunia glares at me in warning then goes to open the door.  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy, please come in. Can I get your coat?" I heard her ask.  
"Yes please, thank you for having me over Ms. Dursley" I heard a smooth silky voice reply. Duggly made a snorting sound and I turned to look at him in confusion. Then I realized what he did. On my new "fancy" shirt was peanut butter. Crap I was so dead.  
I glared at Duggly hating him more than anything.  
"Duggly, meet Mr. Malfoy," my aunt said suddenly. I didn't hear her walk in the room.  
"Helo, I'm Duggly, pleased to meet ya," Duggly said and offered the man his hand which was covered in peanut butter. The man looked discussed and did not take the hand. Aunt Petunia turned to me.  
"This is Harry; he has no manners and is a very troubled kid. His parents died and we got stu... We ended up with the poor guy," she said. I forced myself not to cry as I offered MY hand towards the man.  
"Hello sir, it is a pleasure to meet you;" I said looking down in respect. I felt a hand grab my own firmly then shake it. I looked up and met bright blue/gray eyes.  
"Hello Harry, the pleasure is mine," he said and turned to my aunt. He opened his mouth to say something when Uncle Vernon walked in.  
"My good man, welcome to my home. I see you have met my lovely son and my troubles nephew?" he asked. The man nodded at him and turned towards them both.  
"I want Harry," he said simple. I looked at him then at my family. They all ignored me.  
"You don't want him, Duggly is a much better student and kid," uncle said. I looked down.  
" No I will teach your son, but I want to Buy Harry. How does 3million sound?" he asked. He wanted to buy me? What surly they wouldn't accept? I looked at my uncle his face was red as he tried to breathe.  
"Agreed, kept the brat but no refunds!" he said once he calmed down a little. The man nodded.  
"You will reserve the check tomorrow I will take him with me tonight." The man said, they nodded.  
"Boy you will go with , try to not cause him too much trouble," I looked at him for a second then Mr. Malfoy. I got up and shakily made my way to him. Mr. Malfoy decided to leave instead of staying for dinner. I look one last look at the Dursley and we were gone.

~Page break~

We have been walking for what seemed like forever. My ankle hurt, I was hungry and sleepy... didn't say a word, just held my hand tightly as we made our way to somewhere...  
I could walk much longer. I just wanted to sleep...  
"Sleep young one, I got you." said a soothing voice as I was picked up and pressed gently into his coat.  
"Thank you." I whispered and let my eyes drift.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear reads,

Chapter 1 is not part of the story… This is the true chapter please read it

I am going to edit and add to this story, it is way to rush, unorganized, and just out there. I can't really see myself doing much to it. It doesn't make since that I started my story this way. I like my idea; it's just that it was like a page out of the first or second chapter instead of the beginning.

~Thanks~

~Ps. This is the new part of the story. It will start from the beginning. Thanks again.

~Ssvetlana15

J.K. Rowling owns all of these amazing characters! I do not own them but I just want to play with them a little. Or a lot ;)

Pairing: Lucius M. / Harry Potter

WARNINGS: MENTION OF ABUSE, MENTION CHILD MOLESTION AND RAPE, VERY UNDERAGED HARRY. HE'S 10. SLUSH IN LATER CHAPTERS, DARK AND VERY SMART HARRY. VEELA LUCIUS, SUBMISSIVE/DOMINANT. HARRY-SUB, LUCIUS-DOM MAYBE MANPREG. NO DRACO, I DECIDED THAT THERE IS GOING TO BE A DARK LORD. LIGHT BASHING, DARK SIRIUS AND LUPIN

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE UNTIL SOMEONE OTHER THEN I EDIT IT.

CHAPTER 1

"Aunt Petunia can I eat something tonight? I haven't eaten in four days…" I begged her looking down. I knew what the answer was going to be, a big fat NO.

"Have you earned the right to eat freak?" She asked harshly, peering down at me with pure hate and worst… lust.

"No ma'am," I answered quietly, knowing that I was going to get it tonight. Uncle Vernon hated when I asked question or worse, beg for food. It made him furious that an "_unworthy worthless freak" _asked for _their _food. So early on it was decided that if I begged to eat then I would have to pay a price, a very painful price. Uncle Vernon beat me then Aunt Petunia likes to touch me… and do other things to me… I started shaking. No… I whimpered in my head.

"Please don't tell uncle Vernon, please…." I begged, even dropping to my knees.

"Look at me boy," she commanded. I looked and suddenly her fist made contact with my face. Pain shot up my face but I didn't move from the position I was in.

"_Follow me Pet,_" she finally said. I stood up and followed her to her room.

"Strip and lay on the bed," she said and I complied. She striped as well and made her way towards me.

_**SKIIPED RAPE PART!**_

"You may eat," she said and left me to clean up and get out. I slowly stood up, my bones throbbing and my man part burning. I then limped to my stack of clothes, aka Dudley old stuff, and then out of the room.

~PAGE BREAK~

I finally made it to the kitchen; I grabbed a plate and started filling it with food. Once my plate was full of veggies, the only thing I was allowed to eat, I made my way back to my cupboard. I slowly took a small bite, moaning at the taste of fresh food. I had to make myself eat it slowly instead of gulping it down as fast as I could. I knew that if I had done that again, I would be puking my guts out, because my stomach wasn't really used to the food. Half way through my meal I heard the door slam and then loud footsteps coming towards me. My door was flung open and hands reached to retrieve me. I managed to set my plate aside, saving it. Once completely out I looked up and saw my uncle Vernon's panicked face.

"Boy, a man is coming here tonight, he knows of you and wishes to see you. Do not speak of what happens here and boy I am warning you… If you do any of that freaky stuff I will take a knife and slowly kill you. Do you understand?" He asked looking down at me with a cold glare. I was shaking so bad that I couldn't even find my voice. I finally nodded and he dropped me on the ground. I watched as he threw a small bag at me.

"Shower and put this on," was uncles finally command before he walked off. I sighed and carefully made my way up the stairs to the bathroom. I striped off my clothes, turned on the water and stepped in. The hot water burned my body, and I wanted to cry out, but instead I grabbed the soap and started to wash myself. After a few minutes my clean skin felt achy and rash. I looked down and it was really red. I sighed; hopefully this wouldn't get me in trouble. I just can't help it… I feel their touches on me and I felt dirty…

~PAGE BREAK~

I smiled to myself as I sat on the white clean coach, I was clean and I would get to eat more tonight! That and the fact that whoever was coming scared my aunt and uncle made me happier. I have never seen them show fear. Not when I first did my freaky thing or when someone called DHS on them for child abuse. Now they were shaking, and Uncle Vernon kept looking at me strangely.

_"Ring… Ring… Ring…"_ Aunt Petunia ran out of her seat and went to open the door.

"Hello , I am Petunia, please come in," she said sickly sweet. I rolled my eyes, and heard then walk this way. I looked up just as they walked in. My eyes instantly met bright/gray eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, how nice to see you again! This is Harry, our nephew." Mr. Malfoy nodded and walked towards me.

"Hello young one, I am Lucius Malfoy," He introduced himself holding his gloved hand out for me to shake. I took his hand and bowed down a little.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you sir," I said keeping my head down. I saw his other hand move towards my face. I flinched thinking he was going to hit me… But instead he places his hand there and stroked my almost healed bruised cheek. Thank god for my ability to heal fast and for my wounds to hide. He left his hand there for an awkward second then dropped it.

"Three Million?" He asked

**Okay thanks for reading! Comment and fav please!**

** -harry $- Lucius !-me**

** : Hey SS get me away from those stupid Muggles!**

**$:Don't worry love… I will kill them**

**!- don't even think about it Lucy!**

**$: Don't call me Lucy!**

**!-Harry calls you that!**

** :I am his make and I can call him anything I like…**

**$: Yea cause when I disagree he threatens to take away sex…**

** :detail love… Ok people please review… ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers,

First of all so sorry it's been so long since I updated. Second I was reading my comments and someone mention the fact that Harry is too young to get hard. I agree, which is why I didn't put details. First off rape in my option is not only intercourse it is touching someone who doesn't want to be touched, or making someone touch you. So when I mention rape, his aunt I do NOT mean she has sex- sex with him. Thanks!

ALL CHARTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING!

WARNINGS:

Pairing: Harry/ Lucius (M/M)

ABUSE, RAPE, CHILD MOLESTION, VERY UNDERAGED HARRY, SLUSH IN LATER CHAPERTERS, DARK AND VERY SMART HARRY. VEELA LUCIUS

SUBMISSIVE/ DOMINANT

HARRY- SUB LUCIUS- DOM

MAYBE MANPREG. NO DRACO, I DECIDED THAT IS GOING TO BE A DARK LORD

LIGHT BASHING, DARK SIRIUS AND LUPIN AND SNAPE

CHAPTER 2

"YOU WANT WHAT FOR HIM?" my uncle shouted. I flinched and slowly withdrew only to be stopped by Mr. Malfoy's hand on my shoulder. Aunt Petunia looked dazed and very puzzled

"What do you mean three million Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

"I want him and I am willing to pay three million for him Mr. Dursley. Mrs. Dursley I overheard you husband telling his co-worker about your nephew; how he was being a lazy mischievous brat and how he would do anything to get rid of him. I offered to meet him and if I was satisfied with him, I offered to buy him. Mr. Dursley agreed; so" he said turning to Uncle Vernon. "Is that a deal?" He asked. Uncle Vernon looked like he was in shock but nodded.

"Good then, I will take him tonight. You will get your money by tomorrow, "Mr. Malfoy said. Uncle finally came to his senses because he shook his head.

"No, I want the money first," he said. Mr. Malfoy nodded his head, and then pulled out a fancy looking book and a funny looking pen. He started to write in it. After a few minutes he handed it to my uncle. Once my uncle looked at the piece of paper he looked like he might go into shock again.

"Fine you can have the brat, no refunds." He said then glared at me.

"Get out of my house, NOW!" He yelled and I tried to run for the door, but Mr. Malfoy's hand was still on my shoulder.

"Good bye Mr. Dursley, it was a pleasure doing business with you," Mr. Malfoy said and started walking to the door, dragging me along. I had a strange feeling that this was going to be the last time I was going to see my family so I looked at them once more. For a strange reason, I didn't feel sad about leaving. I always thought that if I left it would make me sad, instead I found myself kind of happy. Hopefully this man would not be as bad as the Dursley. I didn't want any more pain.

~Page break~

Oh god, that was horrible! I felt like someone stretched me threw a tight tub and then spun me around in circles. Lucky Mr. Malfoy didn't let go of me or I would have fell right on my face.

"Are you ok Harry?" he asked while I tried to stop myself from puking all over his nice shoes. I nodded slowly, but the movement caused me to puke. After I was finished throwing up my food from today; I looked at Mr. Malfoy ready to plead for an easy punishment. But to my horror when I opened my mouth, I puked again. I started to cry. I was so dead. I heard him talking but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I felt a hand rubbing circle on my back, and after a while I stopped crying.

"Feeling better Harry?" I nodded and tensed up, which was imposable to do with his hand rubbing my back. I suddenly felt light headed and dizzy.

"Please don't hurt me," I begged then the world went blank.


End file.
